Gothi
Gothi is a character seen in [[How to Train Your Dragon (2010 movie)|the first movie of How To Train Your Dragon.]] She's the Village Elder. Her roles include appointing Vikings for important events and roles, such as being the chief and slaying a Monstrous Nightmare, healing the Village of deadly diseases and marking a chief with a crest. She is very small and does not speak in the final, on-screen product, although she had a much larger part in the earliest film concepts, when there was a lot of magic and things of that nature. Gothi 'speaks' by writing in the ground with her staff, in perhaps an old writing that few Vikings can read. Appearance Gothi is an elderly lady possibly in the eighties. She has a short and scrawny figure and an obvious hunch. She has thick wavy grayu hair. She wears a leather vest with an old belt strapped around it and she also has paddings over the wrist. Most of the time, she is seen with a small, rather flat helmet and an old staff made of bones. Behaviour and personality Gothi is a woman of little words. But she is highly respected and wise. Most Vikings approach her for help when in urgent need. Gothi is very fond of Terrible Terror and she has plenty in her hut. This is familiar to a 'Cat Widow" stereotype in which old women or widows own numerous cats to keep them company. In the Film It is her job to choose the most promising young Viking to fight the Monstrous Nightmare in the arena for the Final Exam, and if the child wins, he/she becomes a full Viking in the society. She's the one who chooses Hiccup for the graduation ceremony in the movie, over Astrid. She is also seen comforting two children when the whole tribe is preparing for the battle at the Dragon's Nest. In Riders/Defenders of Berk In the Riders of Berk TV series, she appeared in two episodes. In episode 3-" Animal House", Stoick and Gobber go to her expertise to predict a major storm. She says that there will be a storm, referencing to Bucket's bucket, which is said to predict bad weather. She made a brief appearance in In Dragons We Trust when Stoick announced there would be no more dragons on Berk. She has also appeared in episode 9-"Dragon Flower ". When the dragons are falling mysteriously ill, Gobber suggests to go to Gothi. She says (by writing with her staff) that the dragons are allergic to something new that has just come to the island, and tells them to get rid of everything that was new. She also appeared in one of the Defenders of Berk TV series The_Eel_Effect when she is seen a few times telling Hiccup witch items to collect to make the right medicine against the eel pox. In Dawn of the Dragon Racers Gothi then particpated in the first Dragon Races, signaling the start of them. In How to Train Your Dragon 2 Gothi then watched the dragon races next to Stoick and Spitelout at the beginning, wondering where Hiccup is. She's been at her house, surrounded by a flock of Terrible Terrors, who fly away when the Alpha arrives at Berk, much to her confusion. Then later, when the Alpha loses Toothless's challenge and runs away, she welcomes the return of her flock of Terrible Terrors, who quickly smother her. Finally, when Hiccup accepts taking over the role of Chief from his father, Gothi uses soot to draw the crest on Hiccup's forehead to officially name him so. Trivia *Gobber is able to read Gothi's writing, as he was the only person who could translate Gothi's scribbles in her two Riders of Berk appearances. Fishlegs is another Viking who can read Gothi's writing. In Eel Effect (Se, E16), Fishlegs translates Gothi's writing to English when they are on Healer's Island. **As revealed in the Race to the edge episode, "Crushing It," it is possible that Hiccup is able to read Gothi's writing as well. However, when speaking, Hiccup does not pay attention to her writings, so it is possible that Hiccup was guessing what she was saying, however, Hiccup did remark about an obscenity that Gothi had written. * Gothi has two tattoos, one on her right arm and on on her right hand. The one on her appears to be a Whispering Death. *Gothi says absolutely nothing in the film, she just gestures. *It is said that Gothi can tell when you die by looking at your tounge *Gothi is the viking who discovered the Snow Wraith. *It can be questioned if Gothi is mute or not, because, In HTTYD 2, She still makes sounds, such as frustrated growls, gasps and screams, all with an elderly woman's voice. While she doesn't speak in the movie, one can't make any noise at all if they're mute. Therefore, she may have forgotten how to talk or she can't talk the language. ** With the release of her Terrible Terrors, it is revealed in Dragons: Rise of Berk, that Gothi can in fact speak. However, she chooses to speak Dragonese and not norse. *Gothi is has a scar from being bitten by a Snow Wraith. Gallery Imgres-1.jpeg|Gothi writing with her staff Res-2.jpeg|Gothi checking Toothless Screen Shot 2014-09-23 at 12.11.18 PM.png|Gothi's tattoo Screen Shot 2014-10-01 at 5.26.15 PM.png|Gothi watching Hiccup in Dragon Training Screen Shot 2014-10-01 at 5.54.29 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-10-01 at 5.46.47 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-10-01 at 5.54.15 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-10-01 at 5.55.18 PM.png|Announcing Hiccup Chief Screen Shot 2014-10-01 at 5.54.38 PM.png|Gothi's tattoo Screen Shot 2014-10-01 at 5.53.42 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-10-01 at 5.47.46 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-10-01 at 5.27.15 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-10-01 at 5.28.30 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-10-01 at 5.24.03 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-10-01 at 5.48.12 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-10-01 at 5.28.48 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-10-01 at 5.53.26 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-10-01 at 5.30.02 PM.png normal_DD_S1_RoB_E3_0141.jpg normal_DD_S1_RoB_E9_0155.jpg|reading the bones normal_DD_S1_RoB_E9_0166.jpg normal_DD_S2_DoB_E16_0043.jpg|Gothi's list of ingredients normal_DD_S2_DoB_E16_0073.jpg normal_DD_S2_DoB_E16_0085.jpg|"Don't interrupt" normal_DD_S2_DoB_E16_0154.jpg Category:Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Females Category:Hooligans Category:How to Train Your Dragon characters Category:How To Train Your Dragon 2